


Persona 5:Second Shift

by Resilience335



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A lot of characters are different, Akira/Sumi but not really important, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Lavenza has a romantic relationship in this so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read this, Main Character is an OC, No Smut, Persona 3 and 4 are mentioned but not super central to the the story, a lot of dialogue., like really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilience335/pseuds/Resilience335
Summary: An unknown arcana, a persona that wants to tear everything apart(including him), and a mysterious girl who knows much more than she lets on. Former Idol Homura Suzuki moves to Tokyo after a scandal forced him from his home, he only hopes he can survive what lies ahead.
Kudos: 2





	Persona 5:Second Shift

_ You stand at the edge of oblivion, there is nothing left for you. _

_ There is no life without death. _

_ So don’t waste any more of your time. _

Take Your Time...

  
  


He races along the end of the chandelier, watching the commotion below. He steps onto the platform, and comes to face a guard, who quickly morphs into a mechanical bull-like monster. The monster sends a scorching wave of fire towards him, he dodges with ease, and then his mask comes off with a cry, ”Persona!”

The demon released from his psyche lays waste to the monster in mere seconds with a strike from its sharp heel, and the boy races onward, the mask returning to his face.

Voices from his friends chime in his ears as he makes his way into an open room, warning him that he is in danger, but he knows, and is prepared. The boy’s mask once again comes off, and the demon that appears releases a wave of corrosive energy, that melts all but one of the enemies before him. A leopard-man, wielding two swords and a cape remains standing unfazed, and so the boy draws his knife. The two lock weapons, and the boy is steadily losing ground, knees buckling under the force from his enemy, until he draws a pistol with his free hand and unloads the magazine into the monster. He continues moving forward, avoiding the guards, until he reaches his escape route, a massive stained glass window, which he crashes through to escape into the streets.

As he lands on the street he is met with blinding lights on every side, his friends’ voices become panicked, but the boy is unfazed, he spots a ladder and climbs it, his escape assured. At least, he thought so, until he was met with the butt of a rifle.

_ He sits there, tied to a metal chair. Forced to sign a confession, and he waits for someone to interrogate him, the drugs and the pain make it hard to stay awake, but he perseveres. He has a job to do. _

Don’t waste your time…

_ He stands at the edge of oblivion, there is nothing left for him. _

_ He knows that there is no life without death. _

_ He will not waste the time he has left. _

  
  
  
  
  


Homura Suzuki walks away from the ledge.

  
  
  


Chapter 1: Homura Suzuki

He wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar city, and everything  _ feels  _ just that. Unfamiliar. His apartment in Yongen-Jaya feels wrong, not that it’s cramped, far from it. It simply feels cold, alien, manufactured. Perhaps growing up in a town with beautiful architecture, full of character and history had spoiled him. Whatever. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and began to get ready for school.

Homura has never been claustrophobic before, but the Tokyo subways had a certain way of making him feel boxed in, each ride was jam-packed with people, and on the off chance he found a seat, the angry stares from the other passengers made him feel like curling up into a ball and hiding. So no, he wasn’t a huge fan of riding the train to school everyday. 

He arrives at the school only a few minutes before his first period, and has to rush to get there in time, barely landing in his seat before his teacher begins taking role. Sadayo Kawakami always looked tired, no matter what,but he had eventually come to find it comfortable,a constant in a life that never promised not to change.

And life wouldn’t be staying normal today. 

  
  
  



End file.
